Various embodiments of a seat assembly are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved longitudinal adjustment apparatus for a vehicle seat.
A vehicle seat assembly may include a seat supported on a longitudinal adjustment apparatus that enables the seat to be positioned in multiple longitudinal positions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,113,051 and 6,648,292 disclose examples of such an apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,104 discloses another example of a longitudinal adjustment apparatus for a vehicle seat. The apparatus includes an upper rail 11, a lower rail 12, and a locking plate 21. The locking plate 21 must execute an angular movement, or tilt in the longitudinal direction, to reach a locked position (wherein the upper and lower rails are held in a position without play). As shown in FIG. 4, the locking plate 21 tilts longitudinally, because the penetration depth in the wedge-shaped opening 16′ is different from that of the tooth 15′ in the slot 14. Thus, in the locked position, one longitudinal end of the locking plate 21 is horizontally higher that the other longitudinal end of the locking plate 21.